


The Walk Home

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: You are walking home from Avengers tower alone. Tony had offered you an apartment in the tower so you didn’t have to commute, but you wanted a life separate from work. Each of the guys offered to walk you home each night, but you always turn them down. Sam went for a night flight with the wings, and boy are you happy he did.





	The Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr

The walk home wasn’t that far. There wasn’t much cause for you to allow an Avenger to walk you. You could see your flat from the Tower. That never stopped the guys from asking you if you wanted an escort. It was a sweet routine that you all had fallen into almost as soon as you started working for Stark.  
With Avengers Tower right there, crime in the area was at an all-time low, making this the safest place in New York to live. You had found an amazing flat as soon as you got the job, and Tony insisted on paying the rent each and every month. The only condition was that you continued to work for him. He had paid for your relocation as well. Tony was one of the most giving people you had ever met.  
You gathered your things and left at 10:30 pm, just like every night. It made for a long day, but spending time with the Avengers and getting to know the people behind the Superheroes made it so worth it.  
You left after telling Happy goodnight. This was your way of letting him know you were done for the night, so if anything happened upstairs, no one is supposed to be up there. After all, you were always the last to leave at night. It also gives a timeline in case you never make it back in. They all know that it is a 5-minute walk to you flat from the front door. Timelines were on of Captain Rogers conditions when you told them you would not move into the Tower.  
You felt like you were being followed as soon as you left the tower; at first, you thought that maybe one of the guys had decided to tail you to ensure that you made it home safely. You were a lawyer responsible for covering the activities of the Avengers and ensuring the publicity was kept in a positive light. You were very good at your job. So good in fact, that the world didn’t even know that there had been activity in South America.  
After deviating from your usual path to head towards a supermarket, the follower started closing the distance. Right as the guy reached out to snatch you, someone dropped from the sky at apprehended the would-be assailant. You were so overwhelmed that you couldn’t register what had just happened. It wasn’t until Sam called in for reinforcements, that you realized that it was Falcon. He had taken the wings out for a late night flight since it was a beautiful night. He had noticed your tail and trailed you from above to ensure nothing happened to you.  
Once you realized what had just happened, you freaked out and clung to him until the others arrived on scene with the police. It turned out that the Columbian Drug Cartel didn’t appreciate the Avengers intervention, or you coving it up and had sent a hit man to take you out and draw the Avengers in.  
After the attempt on your life, Tony moved you into the Tower, as far away from your office as possible so you weren’t taking work home with you. Sam was your neighbor to the right and Bucky was your neighbor to the left. You had never felt safer.  
You had been so adamant about living outside of the Tower that you refuse to admit that you hadn’t really felt entirely safe. All time low didn’t mean gone completely.


End file.
